


Happy Birthday Makoto Naegi! (NaeOuma)

by Akiragane



Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Honestly though this is so fluffy, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, More stuff without full context, Other, So they're all adults and what not, There's also like MENTIONED other relationships but we don't eleborate on them, Well Komaru's in college, angst but not really, birthday fic, it's still adorable, taking baths together, the bare minimum amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Makoto's birthday was coming up, and you know what that means. Hot Springs!Kokichi basically takes Makoto out to the mountains for a weekend for his birthday so they could take one huge bath together. What a perfect way to spend your day of birth.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday Makoto Naegi! (NaeOuma)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing birthdays because I like missed all the other ones.
> 
> I was supposed to update a Rantaro/Hajime fic on January 1st for Hajime's birthday but I forgot bUT I AIN'T FORGETTING OUR BOYS. :>
> 
> I know I'm not original, the hot spring troupe has been done many a time. But I don't care. So take the food and enjoy it.

Kokichi hummed as he leaned against Makoto's naked chest, letting his boyfriend loosely wrap his arms around his middle. Kokichi opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, the heavy scent of lavender and evergreen wafting into his nose as Makoto ran his fingers through Kokichi's hair.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," Makoto spoke softly.

Kokichi giggled. "I won't, but I can't say the same for you, sunshine."

Makoto frowned, even though Kokichi couldn't see it. "Hey, that was one time."

"But you already know I'm going to milk that day until you die."

Makoto considered this. "Y'know what, that's pretty accurate."

Kokichi laughed. These were his favourite moments, laying in their huge oval bath right in front of a large window that showed the snowy forest while the sun set out of their line of sight so all they saw was the orange, pink, and purple sky. One of the best parts of the apartment was this space right here, and it was, in all honestly, Kokichi's favourite room in the house.

Makoto took a handful of the bubbles sitting on the surface of the water and plopped it on Kokichi's head. "And now it's a hat," he mumbled, a little laugh escaping him.

Kokichi blinked, then turned around enough to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Why?" he asked, trying to sound exasperated.

Makoto smiled and kissed those pretty pink lips of his. "Because I love you, that's why," he replied, kissing him again.

Kokichi was content with that. He reached up to gently caress Makoto's face as they continued kissing, lips sliding against each other in an intoxicating fashion. Kokichi wanted to stay like this forever, he didn't need anything else. Sitting in the warm bath with good smells surrounding him and Makoto's kiss on his lips, what else could he even really want?

Oh, right. Kokichi just remembered.

He separated from Makoto so he could look him in the eyes, arm winding up to cup the back of his head. "Hey, your birthday is Friday right?"

"Yes? Did you forget?"

"Nah, just wanted to make sure." 

Kokichi turned around so he was face-to-face with Makoto, arms draped over his shoulders as he sat in his lap. "Do you mind if I tell you what your gift is now?"

Makoto tilted his head, confused. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

Kokichi giggled, tapping Makoto's nose once. "Normally, yes, but this way it'll give you a few days to prepare for it."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Kokichi sighed dramatically, acting exasperated when he really wasn't, and Makoto knew that. "Jeez, you're so dense Makoto!" he whined. "We're going out to Baiorettokurōbā Onsen for the weekend! I already bought the tickets and everything!"

Makoto's eyes widened. Kokichi smirked. "Wait, are you serious?"

"No, your actual birthday present is an entire fucking private island. YES I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Kokichi replied, slightly bouncing up and down in excitement.

Makoto flinched and let out a small mewling sound at the action. Kokichi stopped, a mischievous smirk crawling up his lip. "Oh... am I getting you all hot and bothered Ma-ko-to~?" he chuckled, leaning in close. "Y'know I wouldn't mind touching you right here, it'd be more sanitary that way anyways~."

His boyfriend sighed, running his fingers lightly down Kokichi's sides. "Maybe... that does sound nice..." he breathed. "The hot spring idea... a-and whatever you're suggesting."

Kokichi's smirk only grew as his fingers reached down and danced over Makoto's abdomen. "I'm glad you're excited. I can't wait to spend an entire weekend just with you, my love."

Makoto gasped, tilting his head back slightly, letting Kokichi lean down and kiss at his neck, running his tongue up his skin. "I'll take care of you now, okay?"

"Y-Yeah... okay..."

°˖✧˖°

Friday came and before Makoto and Kokichi even got ready to leave there was a furious knocking on the door. Makoto walked to the front of their apartment and opened his door, only to get jumped on by his sister and hugged tightly by her.

"Happy Birthday Makoto!" Komaru laughed, nearly knocking her brother over.

"Komaru? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked, setting her down.

Komaru bounced on the balls of her feet, very clearly hiding something behind her back. "Uh, did you seriously forget? I'm your sister and I'm here to give you a gift _and_ a cake! Mom told me to drive to this district so I can visit you if it's only for a little while!"

Makoto breathed out. "Right, sorry. Come on in."

Komaru kicked her shoes off and practically dashed into their kitchen, placing the present she brought with her on the counter and opening the fridge and taking out a few items, piling them in her arms.

"Are you sure you didn't just come here to raid our fridge?" Kokichi asked, walking in from the dining room which was directly connected to the kitchen.

Komaru shrugged, a bagel already in her mouth. She took a bite and took the rest out of her mouth so she could reply. "I'm a broke college student and you both work enough to afford food for me and you."

Makoto smiled as he shook his head. Kokichi clicked his tongue. "First of all, I still need to kill you for giving my boyfriend such an ugly Christmas sweater. And second of all... you mentioned cake?"

Komaru laughed, actually managing to organize herself and simply grabbing an old pizza box. "You can try to kill me, honestly that thing is garbage and hilarious. You really should be thanking me. Also, the cake's in the car."

Kokichi nearly ran out of the room. "I'm just gonna go get that-" he barely finished his sentence before he was out the door.

Komaru put down the pizza box and slid the gift over to Makoto. "Here," she said. "This is from me, and this..." she handed him an envelope. "Is from everyone else in our family."

Makoto smiled at her, taking the envelope and taking the package into hand. It wasn't very big, and not very heavy either. So Makoto had no idea what could possibly be in here. He didn't risk shaking it though, so he opened it carefully, revealing a white box. He raised an eyebrow until he opened it.

There was a video game in there, of the reboot of a game him and Komaru used to play all the time when they were younger. Makoto smiled and opened his arms to give Komaru another hug. She greatly accepted it. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you something extravagant this year."

"No, this is perfect." he separated from her. "Thank you, Komaru."

He took the envelope out of his pocket. "Can I assume there's money in here, or is it some kind of family photo that I wasn't invited to?"

Komaru shrugged. "I know there's cash from mom and dad, but from everyone else, there could be something different."

Makoto rubbed his thumb against the white packaging. "I don't... think I should open his right now."

"I think you should."

Makoto made a face. Here was the thing with everyone else in his family except for his parents. He liked to think he lived a fairly average life, although he was blessed with fantastic parents who were accepting and loving. But he still had aunts and uncles and both sets of grandparents that r _eally_ didn't like certain... choices in partners. Makoto had dated a girl for the first time in high school... and then they fell out and he got his first boyfriend, officially coming out as pansexual, which didn't go particularly well with everyone. And then that boyfriend... _left_ , and Makoto was sad for a long time. He kept hearing his horrible family members say it was a good thing, what happened, that at least Makoto could live a normal life with a wife and kids now. When he turned eighteen he completely cut everyone but his immediate family completely off.

Then he met Kokichi, fell in love, moved in with him, and he hadn't talked to any of his family members since. Komaru had told him that at multiple family meetings all their parents would do was gush about him and his relationship, greatly pissing off the other members of the family. Which sounded fairly funny until Komaru realized she was a lesbian a little too late and also had to stop going to these reunions.

"Do... you know what's in here?" Makoto asked.

Komaru nodded. "Trust me, you're gonna want to open it."

Makoto hesitantly tore off the top and reached inside. He first pulled out about 6.5k yen, then a small note. It was in his mother's handwriting.

_Happy Birthday, Makoto!_

_I know you've been talking about one day marrying that Kokici Ouma, and we mentioned it to the rest of the family at Christmas, and we just wanted you to know, I think we finally got through to them! Your Grandparents said they'd love to attend your wedding if you do end up marrying Ouma! Isn't that exciting..._

Makoto couldn't read the rest of it. He was too busy crying.

Of course, the master of timing that he was, Kokichi burst in with a circular cake in his arms.

"My Makoto-is-sad senses were tingling, WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted, shoving the cake into Komaru's arms and hugging onto Makoto tightly. "Sh sh sh sh shhh, it's okay baby..."

Makoto... started _laughing_? Yeah, Kokichi was confused too. Makoto held on tighter to him and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We're gonna eat cake with Komaru and then we'll leave for the Oneson in the evening. Everything's perfect."

Kokichi looked suspicious but didn't press the subject at all. Makoto wiped his eyes and took the cake from Komaru, removing the lid and taking out a knife in order to cut it.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to eating cake as the small family talked with one another. Komaru mentioned in passing about a girl she had been talking to and Kokichi started grilling her for details. Apparently, this girl was an old girlfriend of one of Makoto's friends, Byakuya. Makoto remembered that relationship, it hadn't lasted long because neither of them were very healthy factors in a relationship like that. But now Byakuya was dating another one of their friends, Kyouko, and pretty much all was good now.

"It's Fukawa, right?" Makoto asked.

Komaru turned red and covered her face, but nodded. Makoto chuckled. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with that."

Eventually, Komaru did have to leave. They still had about a fourth of the cake left, and Makoto had to stop Kokichi from eating it all. "C'mon, we've got to get ready to leave for the Oneson."

That seemed to brighten Kokichi's mood, and within thirty minutes they were all packed and ready to leave.

Already this was shaping up to be a pretty amazing birthday.

°˖✧˖°

The Oneson was large, larger than ones Makoto had been to in the past. It was also fairly empty. Not very many people were milling about, in fact, there seemed to be more staff members than actual guests.

Kokichi checked them into their room and had food scheduled to come up a little after eight.

The way this particular Oneson worked was that they didn't have one big communal hot spring, there was actually a miniature hot spring, almost like a hot tub, in each room, which was placed out in the balcony. That's likely why there weren't very many people just out and about, they were probably holed up in their rooms.

Makoto and Kokichi both decided to go into the mini hot spring first, and it took little to no time before Kokichi was completely stripped and was lowering himself into the pool. Makoto watching him from the sliding doorframe. Kokichi looked over to him once he was seated and reached out to him. "Come on in, baby. The water's _perfect_." he practically moaned that last word.

Well, Makoto couldn't argue with that. He took off his shirt and pants and everything else, meeting Kokichi's gaze when he caught him staring (and promptly blushing much too hard for being together with this man for almost eight months now), before sinking into the mini hot spring as well, sighing once he was all the way submerged, water going up to his shoulders.

Kokichi was sitting across from Makoto, watching his every move. They weren't too far away from each other, but it felt much further away than it probably was. So it didn't take long before Kokichi was crawling over to Makoto's side and seating himself in his lap, a teasing smile on his lips. "It's warmer over here..." he cooed.

Makoto smiled, holding onto Kokichi's waist as the smaller kissed him, gently at first, then eagerly licking into his boyfriend's mouth. Since they were completely alone they could really do whatever they liked here, and no doubt they weren't the first couple to make out in the hot springs. There were probably plenty of other dirty things that went down in these hot little pools of water, and Makoto wanted to do _every single one_ with Kokichi.

One of his hands went up while the other went down, right hand caressing the back of Kokichi's head while the other one straight-out grabbed his ass. Kokichi did moan at that action, eyebrows knitting up in pleasure. Makoto cracked an eye open to see his beautiful expression that Kokichi would deny ever making in an hour. Worth it.

Kokichi pulled away to breathe and Makoto saw his tongue go back into his mouth. Makoto hummed and started pressing featherlight kisses to Kokichi's neck. Kokichi giggled and ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, the ends dripping slightly. "It's so peaceful here... so quiet..." he mused.

"It's perfect..." Makoto breathed against Kokichi's skin.

"Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday."

Makoto pulled back in order to look Kokichi in the eyes. He removed his hand from the back of Kokichi's head to intertwine their fingers together, grip tightening protectively. "Thank you. And thank you for taking me here. I couldn't ask for a better birthday with you."

Kokichi laughed again, pressing his forehead against Makoto's. "I love you," he whispered, puckering his lips slightly, a silent plea for another kiss.

Makoto obliged and pecked Kokichi's lips once. "I love you too," he replied before kissing Kokichi properly again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for cock blocking our boys.
> 
> I'll give you a smut fic on valentines day, if you're interested in that at least. But birthdays are supposed to be special and sweet.


End file.
